


Можжевельник

by Pearl_leaf



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [46]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_leaf/pseuds/Pearl_leaf
Summary: «— Райнштайнер, а чем вы руководствовались, когда трое суток в одиночку тащили к Агмарену смертельно раненного?..— Если бы у меня было срочное дело, я бы занялся им… но я был предоставлен сам себе и распоряжался собственным временем по своему усмотрению»(Зимний излом. Яд минувшего).
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Можжевельник

**Author's Note:**

> Работа входит в командный цикл "Гербарий".
> 
> АУ от событий канона.

  
Можжевельник. Сильно. Цепляется. И. Очень. Колется!

— Да чтоб тебя! — зашипел белокурый юноша — уже не подросток, ещё не мужчина — безуспешно рванувшись в кустах у ограды. Негромко, впрочем, зашипел — взбудораженные голоса юных преследователей звенели совсем неподалеку. Коротко выдохнул и принялся уже более аккуратно отцеплять запутавшиеся среди складок одежды ветки с отметинами мелких шишек, ещё зелёных, но уже взявшихся наливаться голубовато-сизым восковым налётом.

Постепенно стихавшие где-то в отдалении детские крики разом перекрыл звучный женский возглас, к нему присоединился второй, и Ойген досадливо поморщился.

Окончательно выкарабкался из высоких кустов и направился к дому.

Две женщины на крыльце мгновенно развернулись к нему.

— Ойген!

— Мама. Тётушка Юлиана, — он кивнул.

Мать, урожденная фок Ротшпейер, приходилась какой-то кузиной мужу госпожи Вейзель, но дома у Райнштайнеров дети привыкли называть их дядей и тётей, не вдаваясь в тонкости. Спокойный и добродушный полковник словно преображался, когда мальчишки окружали его вечером, расспрашивая о прошедших кампаниях. Тётушка же...

— Йорген и Матиас повсюду тебя ищут! Это твоё последнее лето перед Лаик, можно и пообщаться с кузенами. После тебе будет не до того, сначала служба, потом женитьба…

Не то чтобы Ойген не умел владеть собой, но удержать безразличное выражение на лице не удалось. Тётушка, почувствовав слабину, немедленно взялась развивать тему.

— А что? У вас, у всех троих, один ветер в голове! Женишься не глядя, а потом всю жизнь расхлёбывать… Жену нужно, нужно любить, иначе первыми несчастье познают дети. Нужно так, как у нас с Куртом! Когда мы первый раз увидели друг друга…

Нельзя сказать, чтобы слова тёти вовсе не отозвались в голове, но очередное упоминание об их с дядюшкой прошлом немедленно заставило выпрямиться и изобразить на лице вежливое любопытство, одновременно ощетинившись колючками изнутри.

Баронесса Райнштайнер улыбнулась и пригласила всех обедать. Ойген воспрянул духом и последовал за ней, отбросив мысли о каких-то там невестах: о Лаик думать было решительно интереснее.

***

Можжевельник сильно цепляется. И очень колется.  
И очень плотно переплетается ветками.

И если дать ему место, разрастается на десяток, а то и больше бье в высоту, и занимает всю лесную прогалину. Сквозь близкий сосновый подлесок не так-то просто пробраться и пешему, а уж конному разъезду гаунасских егерей так и вовсе приходилось несладко, слышались приглушённые возгласы и ругань.

А ещё можжевельник пахнет — иглы, шишки, ветки. Остро и пряно, и чувствуется издалека. Но главное, что он перебивает запах крови — густой, металлический, тяжёлый.

Хорошо, что с разъездом нет собак. Лошади тоже могли бы занервничать, но по таким густым кустам близко не подойдут. А дальше, после распадка — на пару-тройку хорн, если не больше, тянется моховое болото, сунуться в которое не осмелится и знающий здешние места.

На фоне плотных зарослей, вытянувшихся стволиков, зеленовато-серых и синеватых шишек, усеявших ветки, бирюзовые мундиры, да ещё изрядно перемазанные грязью, пылью, смолой, практически терялись. Двое в самой гуще кустов, не обращая внимания на содранные ладони и исцарапанные лица, пытались прижаться поближе к земле и ещё отыскать оружие из необроненного в спешке. Вернее, пытался один. Второй, с силой прижимая ладонь к постепенно расплывавшемуся по груди пятну, только и мог, что судорожно унимать дыхание.

В полутора сотнях бье от них, на опушке леса, сквозь деревья просвечивали силуэты пофыркивающих зильберов и спешивающихся всадников.

Тяжелые ронсвикцы остались позади, где ещё заканчивалась стычка, а егеря были вот, рядом. И двум теньентам прямо сейчас было всё равно, кто лучше в вечном соревновании егерей с талигойскими «закатными кошками»: им и «коричневых» хватит за глаза.

Покружившись на опушке, егеря скрылись.

Через четверть часа Ойген, всё ещё прислушиваясь, аккуратно стащил с напарника дублет, распахнул рубашку. Сквозная рана казалась чистой, но кровь не унималась, и что самое неприятное, на коже то и дело лопались кровавые же пузыри. Значит, лёгкие. И такая кровопотеря...

Он потянулся к поясу, чтобы срезать сползшую, наспех сделанную, пропитавшуюся бурым и алым повязку и наложить новую, и понял, что потерял и нож. Было не жаль, но время… Ойген нашарил пальцами узел повязки.

— Возьми мой, — донесся снизу еле слышный шёпот. — И оставь себе. Всё равно не доберёмся вдвоём, тут тебе и одному пешком больше суток пути.

Ойген ощутил странно гладкую рукоять, поднёс к лицу, уловив еле слышный знакомый запах — поднял голову на кусты над головой и мрачно оскалил зубы:

— Вот сам и отдашь. Встанешь, придёшь и отдашь. И не забудь, я тебя за язык не тянул.

Ещё через пару часов оба дублета были прочно навязаны на поспешно сломанные на краю опушки тонкие стволы молодых сосен.

Болото медленно, нехотя затягивало глубокие следы пары сапог и колею от волокуши по самой кромке.

***

Даже Курт Вейзель был непривычно злым, но некстати случившийся рядом Вольфганг фок Варзов был просто вне себя от ярости и практически шипел.

— Три дня! Ты что, не видел, сколько разъездов было вокруг?! — грифели разлетелись по столу, и ответ генералу явно не требовался. — Ты не видел, что рана смертельна? Зачем ты… Что я… — дважды сбившись, он мотнул головой в сторону, — что Курт написал бы твоей матери?!

И без того прямой, Ойген вытянулся в струнку.

— Виноват, господин генерал. Разрешите идти?

Что-то тяжело грохнуло об стол, окончательно разметав грифели.

— Вам передали. Идите, теньент, — впервые с начала разговора подал голос Вейзель, и Ойген сгрёб со стола знакомую стеклянисто-гладкую рукоять, торчавшую из кожаного чехла. Отдал честь. Зря, всё было зря. Но нельзя было иначе, никак!

Уже выходя, Ойген снова услышал фок Варзова:

— Мальчишка! И не забудь зайти в госпиталь!

…Пока теньент Райнштайнер стремглав нёсся от ставки командующего к дому, где разместился госпиталь, ему было безразлично, какая там колючая ветка и какого куста зацепилась за рукав — просто рванулся дальше, хлопнул тяжёлой дверью и замер на пороге, тяжело дыша и вцепившись взглядом в белое лицо на простынях.

— Выжил! Ты выжил! А я подумал… Зачем ты? Я же сказал, чтобы ты сам… — и увидел, как бледные губы еле-еле дрогнули в ответной улыбке.

***

Говорят, что можжевеловая пахнет дымком, но нет! — сегодня она пахнет гарью пожарища и обжигает горечью язык, пока, отставив стопку, ты второй рукой вцепляешься в бессильные пальцы на покрывале. Но на чёрном поле весной прорастёт новая трава, а в едва зазеленевших кустах птицы снова совьют гнёзда.

Проглотив, после снова смотришь глаза в глаза и видишь, как за болью ран проступает жизнь, и вслед за прокатившимся по горлу огнём тебе становится теплее.

А завтра будет новое утро, новый холодный рассвет и новый день на перевалах.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
